


Bloody Hell

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Captured, Caught, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Vampire Steve Rogers, steves in a cage, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please enjoy, comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Bloody Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) AvengersNewB
> 
> 2) First Kiss, Tony saving Steve from an abusive relationship and help with the recovery (bonus if it's sub Steve in a BDSM AU) , Tony and Steve living together post Endgame
> 
> 3)  
> *Tony's been miserable since the break up with Steve. he's spiralled between sleepless nights, drinking, engineering binges and all sorts of other things in between for months. He is doing a little better now, at least he shows up to SI meetings in a clean suit and doesn't seem an inch away from passing out from hunger all the time, so Pepper and Rhodey decide it's time for him to date again. They sign him up to a blind date service and the only thing they ask from Tony about is to fill in the interests and preferences form.  
> The guy matched with him seems perfect on paper, he is an honored veteran, an artist, loves kids and volunteers in homeless shelters on Sundays. He is even blond and bulky apparently, and he is looking for something meaningful and a longterm relationship.  
> The minor problem when Tony shows up on the date is ... that his blind date is Steve Rogers.
> 
> **omega Tony is depressed, and he's been the talk of the town forever after a scandal involving an unidentified alpha. No one expects it and everyone is shocked when Captain Rogers shows up at their door, after having met Tony months ago in a gala Tony's mom dragged him along to, and says that he wants to court Tony.  
> Things start to look up for Tony, and Steve suggests they go to a holiday house by the beach with some of his friends. things take a darker turn though when Tony realizes, after they arrive at the holiday house, that Ty Stone, the respected wealthy alpha (who happens to be the unidentified scandalous alpha), is one of the guests.
> 
> ***Steve is a vampire from another land ( he was skinny took the elixir, fought the enemies then got captured by these people who catch extraordinary creatures because they're very expensive ) and he is kept with other extraordinary creatures that Tony owns in this wonder garden and Tony has no idea because why would he know the details of these things. I am imagining Steve having to move around in his cage to keep in the shade and at noon he has this very narrow space to keep away from the sun. Then one day Tony is visiting the garden and stumbles into a human in one of the displays and goes WTF. "get this one transferred to the residence right this second, and get Banner to check on him immediately."
> 
> 4) Unhappy ending, non con, MCD, torture, Steve and Tony hurting each other on purpose.  
> 5) OPTIONALLY - I love arranged marriage Aus, power dynamics, sad Steve being comforted by Tony, kid fic, new parents, and anything you decide to do with any of these prompts or any combination. Thank you in advance <33


End file.
